A Story For Another Time
by 9iowachick9
Summary: My version of 'Tis it nobler to drown than freeze'- Russia finds a new country in the snow, but America wants to claim her for himself, will he succeed? And if he does then will Russia and the newborn country ever be united again?


_Hey guys I am back! I decided to wright this because I wanted to make my own "Tis it nobler to drown than freeze" story because I fell in love with it! So i hope you enjoy my 3rd fan fiction and please Review!_

Chapter 1

It was a harsh winter that year, the blizzards where endless and no one had seen the sun for months… and this was just the way Ivan liked it. He loved his country when it was like this. He could walk for miles in during a blizzard and could still feel his fingers. Walking along the shore of his country and heard a whimper into the distance, his ears perked up… was that a baby? Being a country he could hear things at extraordinary distances, but he had no idea why he was hearing a baby crying. The sound was coming from the middle of the ocean; he decided to run towards the sound. He was unaware though… that a new country had been born.

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Alfred had been playing his new favorite video game when he got a call. Pausing the game he walked over to the phone, "Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone

"_Nǐ hǎo_ (hello) America?" his voice sounded strained.

"Speaking, dude what's wrong?"

"A new country has been born."

"What? Dude you better be telling the truth…"

"I am! The country is near your Alaska. I can't get there in time but maybe you can."

"Don't worry I will take care of it."

"Ok I will be there as soon as possible. _Zàijiàn_."(goodbye) The phone hung up.

"A new country? This is gonna be fun." He said as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Ivan ran for what seemed like forever. Luckily the snowstorm bended to his will, freezing over the ocean to form a pathway to a small island that lay ahead. When he reached his destination the sound of crying became louder, and it was coming from the center of the island. Walking through the snow he saw a lump there, directly in the center. When he got closer to it he realized that it was a tiny girl. She had a little white dress and long blond hair. She was no bigger than two basketballs put together. He picked up the girl and held her in his arms. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were a deep violet color… the same as his. He smiled at this and said "You are a country, da?" the little girl didn't reply, "Well every country needs a name… how about… Anastasia?" at this the little girl's face lit up and she started to laugh, "Ok… Anastasia it is then." She stopped laughing and looked deep into his eyes, and he to hers, and at that moment… he knew he would never let her go.

Suddenly the island began to shift, he held the girl close and realized only one country would be able to do this… one country (not including him of course) that had the power to move entire land masses… America. He looked at the girl, she had already fallen asleep to the sound of his breathing, and then ran off with her.

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

"This is so uncool." said a cold grumpy American. "China! Dude! Where is this 'country'?"

"I do not know… there is nothing here." His eyebrow rose up, "I know that there was a country born I swear!"

"Just give it up..."

"No, we must search… wait what is that?" he pointed towards the center, "Footprints!" and with one swift motion he jumped off of the humongous American ship and ran towards the foot prints. They were large and deep, obviously someone big was here, he smelled the air… sunflowers.

Why would he do this? Kidnap a poor innocent little child; wait no, not a child a COUNTRY. There was no way Wang Yao was going to let this slide. He was fed up with Ivan and his stupid country. He climbed onto the boat and told American crew to set sail towards Russia.

"China dude what's wrong?"

The Chinese man gave him a stern look, and one word came out of his mouth "Russia."

At this the America's eyes widened "What should we do?"

"Call all of our allies. We are taking it back."

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Alfred never thought something like this would happen. That freaking commie has a country? He imagined the things he thought Russia would do to the poor child, he shivered at the thought, and there was no way he was going to let him take it. He was the hero, and heroes don't lose. He went to his own private room on the ship and called all of the countries. Naturally when he called England he immediately gave Alfred access to all of his forces. Germany was a little reluctant with it, but Prussia was all for it, "WE WILL TEACH HIM A LESSON! PREPARE TO DIE OF MY AWESOMENESS RUSSIA!"

When he was done calling everyone he had Germany, Italy, England, France, Canada, Japan, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark to help him in his endeavor. "This is gonna be sweet." He said hanging up the phone and leaning back in his chair.


End file.
